


To be jealous

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a family [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan had left the team a long time ago but when Spencer throws a party for them he slowly comes to the realization that Spencer maybe doesn't need him as much anymore than he used too. Spencer doesn't think the same.[In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: To build a family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	To be jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should mention that the parts of this series are not in any order

"I am going to throw a party tonight."

"Excuse me?" Sceptical Morgan looks up from filling the dishwasher. He hasn't seen Spencer in days because he was in California on a case. 

"We decided that we didn't have a dance party in a long time as a team so tonight will be the night. And I wanna do it here."

"Okay, you need any help?"

"I will get you if that's the case." With a grin he leaves the kitchen again and Morgan looks down on his son. 

"Looks like we don't get a hug today."

"Spencer is home!"

"He certainly is." With a chuckle he continues doing the dishes while Hank messes up the floor with his toy cars and Spencer puts the fairy lights back into the sockets. 

"What are you doing?" Savannah joining him in the garden right before her shift.

"I am preparing the garden for a party. I hope you don't mind."

"No I am on my way to a 24h shift."

"Great." Spencer hopes of the little table after changing a light bulb. 

"May I ask what is the occasion?"

"We didn't have one in a long time."

"So who is coming?"

"The team." 

"Well then have a fantastic night, don't drink so much you don't find your bedroom and dance a dance for me too."

"I won't drink."

"Is he okay?" She asks her husband while grabbing her bag and keys.

"Yeah I think so."

"He is planning a party."

"He likes planning things. Don't worry we will be fine." He leans down giving her a kiss.

"Okay,don't get all jealous."

"Why would I get jealous?"

"Because Spencer will have his friends over and that doesn't necessarily mean that you are gonna be a part of that party." Offended he looks at her eventhough he knows exactly what she means. The team has changed and even if Luke was the only person he hasn't worked with before, Matt he had met on a few cases, it's still different from when he was a part of it. "Don't forget he loves you."

"I am not gonna get all jealous."

"Alright." She walks over and gives her son a kiss and then drives off the moment Spencer comes in. 

"Spencer!" 

"I don't have time right now, Hank." He dismisses the child walking towards him. "Were are the glasses you use for parties?"

"In the last room in the cabinet. They are hidden behind the doors."

"Great thank you." Just before Hank could hug him he leaves again.

"C'mon Daddy is gonna give you your cuddles."

"I want Spencer!"

"I know." In the beginning Morgan had to get used to Spencer seeming distance or ignorant to Hank but he had slowly and maybe after some research and a long talk learned that this had nothing to do with Hank but rather with the fact that Spencer just doesn't know what it means when Hank cries, especially as a baby. It could mean he is hungry, he is sad, he is hurting or even bored he just can't tell and he loves Hank with his dear heart but he can be a little bit much sometimes. "He will have all the time for you tomorrow and maybe even when he finishes decorating. C'mon we look what he has done so far." Quickly he wipes the tears of his son's cheeks and walks with him down the hall, he was perfectly able to walk alone but if he was crying it was even worse when Spencer is crying he just can't say no to anything. "This looks good pretty boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He had put the different glasses around the long table and fixed the fairy lights all around the backyard and with the light that is attached to the shack they have enough place to dance. "When are they coming?"

"Seven thirty."

"You have an hour and a bit left. So maybe-" Morgan makes an attempt to signal Spencer to take Hank but he doesn't get it and just walks past them to get some napkins. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes."

"Spencer I want a hug!" Spencer debates for a moment and the takes the child, sitting him on his hip as the boy clinches to his neck. "I missed you."

"It only has been five days." With his free hand he opens the package and takes a few out and Morgan was rather impressed because normally doing two things at ones and especially this spontaneous was stressing him out but they are good days and maybe he had an really relaxing flight. 

"You are gonna drop me!"

"When did I ever drop you?"

"Never."

"See? I won't do it now." 

"What's for food?" Morgan asked.

"JJ will pick up Thai."

"You want me to get drinks from the basement?"

"No I got it." He watched Spencer balance Hank on his arm while setting the table for a few more minutes and then decided that there is truly nothing more he can do and goes back in and then the guests finally arrived and Spencer opened the door with a huge smile to let Rossi in.

"I hope Hank is still awake."

"Oh he is." Morgan called from the living room were he is sitting on the couch with his son in one arm. They had just eaten dinner and he would have half an hour left till Hamk goes to bed. 

"Lucky me." Rossi walks towards the couch where the kid looks at him curiously. They had met a couple of times but Morgan doesn't think Hank has much emotions attached to him. "Hey Buddy."

"Spencer is throwing a party!"

"That's right Kiddo. And you?"

"We are watching TV and then I will have to go to bed."

"So soon already?"

"Yes." 

"Well then I won't bother you anymore." Next one were Matt and Tara who gave Morgan a quick small talk and then followed Spencer outside. The same with Luke, they had met a couple of times by now but it was for some reason always awkward between the two. Morgan can't even say why. He doesn't think bad of Luke and he knows what he did for Spencer while he was in prison. It was different when Emily showed up, she gladly sat down with them for a few minutes adoring Hank who was chatting with her the best way he could and leaning against her side. That Garcia was met with even more excitement was no secret and even JJ was happily greeted. 

"I have to get the food out but what if you two join us?" Cheaply she smiles at Morgan who shot her a death glare because she knew very well that the kid was more than ready for bed.

"Yes please!"

"You young man has to go to bed."

“Please Daddy!“

"C'mon Dad." JJ teases him and he gives in allowing his son to join them outside. But after he had brought his son to bed, without Spencer who normally reads to him whenever he is home and sometimes even when he is on a case over the phone, he didn't bother coming out again for two hours just cleaning the kitchen and living room from Hank's toys and then watching TV.

"What's up with you?" Emily asks standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"You never pass on the opportunity to have a party." 

"I have my own party of quiet."

"Being a Dad really does wear you out this much huh?" 

"Nothing wears me out."

"Oh yeah? What I see is a man watching a soap opera on a Thursday evening, while he could celebrate with his friends." She knows exactly what she is doing. "But it's your decision I mean we are fine."

"I know." 

"Don't be a wuss join us."

"It's Spencer's party and I am gonna stay here." Eventually he walked out half an hour later to see if anything is alright and if they need anything. Spencer was dancing with Matt and had a bright smile on his face. 

"Glad you finally joined us." Rossi speaks standing at one of the standing table on his left. "C'mon drink something with us." 

"Nah I was just about to go to bed. Tell him if he asks will you?"

"Sure. You are okay?"

"Of course. Have a great night." He waits for a moment if Spencer had registered him but then leaves the garden and goes up to his room. It was a strange feeling, because all those years Spencer had dependent on him and seeing him this happy and lose was all he wanted but now that it is there it is for some reason kinda unsettling. 

He rationally knows that this was just a good day and that this will change again that it is very unlikely this will stick eventhough Morgan would wish him that.

But when Spencer sneaked in his bed late at night and without a word cuddled up against his side Morgan got the love he wanted all day and maybe realized that Savannah had been right and he tends to get jealous. "You okay?"

"My ears are all fuzzy from the music."

"Glad you are tired from all the dancing so you can sleep like a baby now."

"Why didn't you dance with us?"

"It wasn't my place."

"You were a part of the team. And it is your house. It will always be your place.“

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I like this or not.
> 
> I also realized I don’t know anyone from the fandom so if you are interested in maybe writing a bit this is my tumblr: angelswithcigarettes 
> 
> You can find the Series to Morgan and Spencer living alone here:
> 
> [ **To create a home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384) (1642 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr., Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne  
> Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380)  
> Summary:
> 
> Morgan and Reid move in together.
> 
> This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.  
> ____  
> (This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)


End file.
